


You

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Combeferre didn't think anything of it until Joly said it. Now, well... Hope for the best, prepare for the worst.





	You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Then You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873356) by [captainskellington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainskellington/pseuds/captainskellington). 



> Many thanks to captainskellington for letting me write this!

Combeferre had felt his tattoo form early, in _lycée_ , and he’d scratched at the space just behind his ear until it bled, not knowing what the itching, buzzing was for.

Joly had taken him into the bathroom and tutted over it until the words had taken completely, golden ink against ebony skin. “ _‘I’m not me, no!’_ ” he read out loud. He made a face. “Maybe they’re on drugs?”

“I hope not,” Combeferre said.

After _terminale_ , he surprised Joly by joining him in med school. When asked if he would prefer to be an astronomer or entomologist or paleontologist, he shrugged. “In the worst case scenario, I want to know how to help my Soulmate. I need to know.”

Psychology, pharmacology, biology…. He volunteered at the local shelters and rehab centers, doing what he could, trying to help.

In his psychology courses, there was a young law student in the second row always turning to look back and smile sheepishly at him before turning away the second they made eye contact.

He probably thought he was being subtle.

Combeferre smiled. He was cute and goofy and he always knew how to make people laugh, usually by saying whatever random thing first popped into his head.

If only….

No, hope for the best, prepare for the worst.

He learned little things around campus here and there, though, couldn’t help keeping his ear to the ground.

Cute Law Student’s name was Courfeyrac, and his best friend was charming-and-terrible Enjolras, and they’d been arrested together multiple times for protests - peaceful and otherwise.

Courfeyrac’s favorite color was yellow.

His favorite trivia fact was that dinosaurs had feathers.

He laughed with his whole body and was always there for his friends, no matter rain or sleet or snow or classes.

Combeferre was a little in love.

They still hadn’t spoken to each other.

He almost didn’t want to talk to him. What if they weren’t Soulmates? 

“Are you alright?” Bossuet asked one night while he was over at Joly’s for a study session.

Combeferre looked up for a moment, thinking as he chewed on the end of his pencil. “I think so. I’m anxious, but not. I don’t know the word. Anticipation?”

“What are you anticipating?” Grantaire asked.

Combeferre ducked his head. They all knew how Grantaire felt about his tattoo. He probably shouldn’t have said anything. “I’m worried I won’t be able to love my Soulmate, but it’s because I think I’m starting to fall in love with someone else.”

Grantaire raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

Joly sniggered. “I bet it’s Cute Law Student.”

Combeferre blushed, thankfully hidden by his dark skin.

“Bright eyes!” Bossuet shouted, pointing.

Curse Joly for that tidbit. Combeferre threw an eraser at Bossuet’s foot. He would’ve liked to aim for the head, but with Boss’ luck, that would not end well.

Joly laughed. “Have you two spoken yet?”

“No,” Combeferre groaned, flopping over on his textbook. “I’m afraid of what will or won’t happen if we do.”

Joly hummed thoughtfully, scratching his nails through Combeferre’s undercut soothingly.

“Excuse me,” Grantaire murmured, getting up and heading for the fire escape.

“Well now I just feel guilty,” Combeferre admitted.

“We’ll take him out for drinks tomorrow,” Bossuet said. “It’ll all work out.”

Apparently, it worked too well, if the text he got was any indication.

_ Found R’s soulm8, come quick b4 we die of the cuteness _

Combeferre shook his head. _You know there aren’t really character limits anymore, right?_

_ Fuck u I type how i want ;D _

He snorted and made his way to the pub, so grateful for Grantaire, still thinking himself in circles about his own Soulmate.

“Hey, Courf!” someone shouted the moment he walked in. Someone happened to be Enjolras, sitting next to (practically on top of) Grantaire. He did not see that coming. “Isn’t that the hot med student you’ve been fawning over constantly for the last couple months?”

Subtlety, thy name is not.

Combeferre sighed and turned to face Courfeyrac, who had turned alarmingly pale for his usually robust skin tone. “I’m assuming that’s you?”

Courfeyrac honest-to-God squeaked. “I’m not me, no!”

Combeferre blinked in shock. “Joly!” he called as he sat down next to his Soulmate. “Is it too late to change my major?”

Joly looked up and squealed.

“No more hot doctor?” Courfeyrac joked.

Combeferre smiled. “So, I hear you like dinosaurs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Combeferre doesn't switch his major, he likes helping people too much. But that doesn't mean he and Courf don't have constant trivia wars.
> 
> Please make sure to tell me what you think! Reviews make my day! And make double sure to go read captainskellington's fic And Then You (link in the beginning notes) and tell _them_ what you think of _that one_. ;)


End file.
